


Sais-tu qui je suis ?

by CherryKitten



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3362687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryKitten/pseuds/CherryKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Savez vous qui je suis ? Parce que moi je vous avoue ne pas réellement savoir. Bien-sûr, on m'aide à le découvrir, mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Quels sont tous ses secrets que ma mère a cru bon de me taire ?<br/>Ma vie a changée depuis que je les ai découvert. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Lui aussi a changé ma vie. Pour toujours.<br/>Ceci est mon histoire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous, alors voilà, ce merveilleux fanfiction est l'oeuvre d'un très bon ami (Kevin ^^ ). J'ai l'honneur d'être le beta et de publier cette histoire qui vous fera hurler face à sa délicieuse frustration et sourire de joie. Pour moi, ce récit, son premier et j’espère de tout cœur, pas son dernier, va vous aspirer dans l'aventure, la passion, le suspense, et l'action.  
> Tous compliment lui sera bien sur transmis avec grande joie ! Je travaille actuellement sur une traduction en anglais de ce chef d'oeuvre :)

A SAVOIR  


\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Satomi San, l’Alpha de Brett Talbot, était venue rendre visite à Scott et Derek peu de temps après la bataille finale. Elle et sa meute allaient partir loin, et peut être ne jamais revenir. Beacon Hills attirais beaucoup trop les problèmes. Elle demanda aux garçons si elle pouvait leur confier Brett, car ce dernier ne voulais pas partir, il aimait beaucoup Satomi et sa meute, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de partir, toute sa vie était ici. Scott accepta avec joie, le jeune homme l’avait aidé plusieurs fois, il avait des problèmes avec Liam, mais les deux concernés s’était déjà expliqué et oublié toute rancœur.  


Malia était resté au Mexique lorsque que l’aventure s’était terminée. Son père – son véritable père, Peter – n’était pas la bonté incarnée, et n’avais pas l’habitude de dire la vérité c’était sûr et certain, mais elle voulait croire que sa mère était bien quelque par ici, elle voulait le découvrir par elle-même, après tout, elle avait vécu comme un coyote pendant beaucoup d’années, elle pouvait survivre quelques temps en cherchant sa mère.  


Parrish quant à lui, avais fait quelques réunion avec la meute pour pouvoir découvrir ce qu’il est en réalité. Au fils des heures et après avoir fait certains « tests » avec Deaton, il s’est avéré que le jeune adjoint du shérif soit un Phoenix. Capable de renaître de ses cendres, mais aussi de contrôler le feu (ayant certaines limites et ne sachant pas comment gérer cela, il préférait éviter de se servir de ce don).

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stiles étais au fond de son lit, la couette bien remontée sur ses épaules, lorsqu’il entendit la fenêtre de sa chambre s’ouvrir avec la volonté de ne pas faire de bruit. C’était trop tard, il commençait à paniquer. Des gouttes de sueur commençaient à perler sur son front lorsqu’il entendit l’inconnu s’éloigner de son lit pour se poser - si l’hyperactif avais vu juste – sur un fauteuil dans un angle de sa chambre.  


Il respirait de plus en plus fort, sa vision commençais à devenir trouble, mais il n’allait pas faire une crise de panique, pas ici, pas avec un inconnu qui venais de s’introduire chez lui, encore moins si cet inconnu était assis comme si de rien n’était.  
Il prit sur lui. Se calma et se releva de son lit.  
Lorsqu’il alluma sa lampe de chevet, la faible lumière qui en émanait lui suffit pour découvrir le visage de celui qui s’était introduit dans sa chambre. Son cœur repris ses battements habituels bien que rapide, il reprit son souffle et en quelques secondes il arborait un air d’homme sur de lui. Il regarda l’intrus d’un œil malin. Bien sûr qu’il le reconnaissait, comment avait-il pu ne pas savoir que c’était lui, il aurait dû le sentir. Derek.  


\- Tu m’explique ce que tu fais, là ?! fit Stiles sous un faux air énervé.  
\- Et bien comme tu le vois, je suis assis et j’attends. J’espère que ça ne dérange pas ? répondit Derek en souriant  


Le cœur de Stiles sauta un battement, mais il lui répondit avec une voix qu’il voulait forte sans être méchante :  


\- Et si je te disais que ça dérange ? lui lança-t-il avec un clin d’œil  
\- Et bien je te dirais que tu es un idiot et que je n’en ai absolument rien à faire. Lui répondit le loup garou avec un large sourire  
\- Et si jamais ça ne dérangeais pas ?  
\- Alors tant mieux, Tiloup. Dit-il en se levant et en s’avançant vers l’homme qu’il venait de surnommé « Tiloup »  


Stiles mis sa main sur le torse de Derek pour l’empêcher d’avancer plus.  


\- Tu fais quoi la ? lui dit-il agacé  
\- Je vais au lit. Pourquoi ? Ça aussi ça te dérange ? répondit l’Alpha, amusé  
\- NON ! cria l’adolescent, mais tu pourrais demander, reprit il calmement en baissant le regard.  
\- Alors laisse-moi y aller, s’il te plait...  
\- Non. J’ai envie de jouer un peu, lança le garçon avec un air de défi.  
\- Tu sais comment ça se fini quand on joue Stiles...  
\- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles ! répondit-il avec un sourire en coin des lèvres  


Agacé, le loup garou attrapa le bras de Stiles et le mordit, fermement mais gentiment. Assez pour que les crocs se retrouves enfoncés entièrement dans la chaire du jeune homme.  


\- NAN MAIS CA VA PAS ?! cria l’adolescent en regardant son bras.  
\- Je t’avais prévenu. Et ce n’est pas comme s’il y avait mort d’homme...  
\- Nan mais ça fait mal, abruti ! lui répondit-il en lui donnant une tape à l’arrière du crâne.  


A ce moment-là, une voix se fit entendre dans le couloir de la maison des Stilinski, c’était celle du shérif. Il c’était levé d’un bon lorsqu’il avait entendu son fils crier dans sa chambre. Tout se bousculais dans son esprit, il s’imaginait un loup garou venu attaquer son fils, ou encore un kanima ; « peut être même une sorcière ou un dragon tant qu’on y est, avec lui on ne sait jamais ce qu’il a encore trouvé pour se créer des problèmes » s’était-il dit pour lui-même.  
En ouvrant la porte de la chambre il aperçut son fils qui se tenait le bras, Derek avec des traces de sang sur la bouche et la fenêtre ouverte. Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucuns sons n’en sortirent. Il observait la scène et quelque chose sortit enfin de ses lèvres :  


\- Nan mais ça va pas les garçons ?! dit-il calmement. Laisser une fenêtre ouverte alors qu’il fait froid ? Je chauffe pas la rue les gars ! et Derek, arrête de mordre mon fils en pleine nuit, surtout quand il a cours le lendemain…  
\- … En fait, demain j’ai pas cours P’pa, tous les profs que j’ai ont décidés de faire grève, mais je sais plus pourquoi...  
\- Bon ok. Mais c’est pas une raison pour faire un bordel comme ça la nuit, donc vous vous coucher, et vous DORMEZ ! Tu n’as peut être pas cours demain, mais moi je bosse. Et fermer cette fenêtre, dit le shérif en quittant la pièce.  


Les garçons se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux en se retenant de rire. Mais c’était trop tard, un fou rire avait envahis la pièce puis ils se calmèrent, pour ne pas faire revenir le père de Stiles. L’adolescent brisa le silence qui s’était emparé de la chambre :  


\- Bon, on va se coucher, hm ?  
\- Ouais, ça peut être une bonne idée, mais avant, je vais fermer la fenêtre...  


Après s’être installer dans le lit, Derek regarda l’homme à ses coté. Un sourire lui vint aux lèvres.  


\- Mais comment on en est arrivé la Tiloup ?  
\- Je sais pas, mais j’aime ça Didou, autant que je t’aime toi.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

QUELQUES TEMPS AVANT

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\- Lydia ?... Lydia !... fit le coach en tapant de la main sur la table de la jeune fille.  
\- Hm, oui… Oui ! s’étonna Lydia qui d’habitude ne dormait pas en cours.  
\- J’ai déjà Greenberg qui me fait péter les plombs quand il est encore plus débile qu’il n’y parait, mais toi, tu ne m’avais pas habitué à ça !

Stiles était assis à côté d’elle. Il s’inquiétait de voir la jeune fille dans cet état. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas de divaguer en cours, mis à part lorsque quelque chose de surnaturel allait arriver. Lydia avait la bouche grande ouverte. Le jeune homme la regarda et entama une conversation avec elle :

\- Lydia, ça va ? Tu es fatiguée ?  
\- Et bien… Non, ça va… fit elle en se tournant vers le jeune homme, le regard dans le vide.  
\- Alors pourquoi tu baille ? s’inquiétât-il en voyant son visage  
\- Je ne baillais pas, Stiles… Je hurlais

Stiles sentit son cœur s’emballer, les loups garous et les autres êtres surnaturels qui se trouvaient dans la classe avaient les yeux rivés sur Lydia. Sans se concerter, ils sortirent tous, précipitamment, sans dire quoi que ce soit au coach qui les regardait comme si il allait les clouer au sol pour qu’ils restent en cours, mais il n’eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Ils étaient tous devant le lycée à présent. Scott, Liam, Stiles, Kira et Brett, se demandaient ce qu’il se passait. Même Lydia ne savais pas exactement ce qui lui arrivait. Lorsque Derek et Jordan Parrish arrivaient eux aussi devant le lycée, l’un dans sa camaro noire, l’autre dans sa voiture de fonction du bureau de shérif, tous se regardaient, personne ne comprenait.

Pourquoi Parrish était-il présent ? Pourquoi Derek était-il venu au lycée avec un air mi affolé, mi contrarié ? Pourquoi Lydia disait-elle avoir hurlé alors qu’aucun son n’est sorti de sa bouche ? Que faire désormais ? Après que Stiles ai expliqué ce qu’il s’était passé en cours avec le coach, Derek regarda la meute d’un air grave.

\- On va voir Deaton. Maintenant.


	2. Chapter 2

Arrivés à la clinique vétérinaire, Deaton demanda a Lydia de lui expliquer ce qu’il se passait dans son esprit, elle ne put lui répondre sans regarder dans le vide, la respiration saccadée, les yeux bouffis, humide de tristesse. Non, pas de la tristesse à proprement parler, mais de l’incompréhension, « ca y est, je deviens folle, ils vont m’envoyer à Eichen House ! » se dit-elle. Une larme perla sur sa joue gauche.  


Comme s’il avait pu lire dans son esprit, Stiles se rapprocha d’elle, lui essuya la larme d’un revers de la main et la rassura.  


\- Ecoute moi bien, personne ne te fera rien, ce n’est pas de ta faute, tu n’es pas folle, après tout, c’est un truc de Banshee ça ! Ne rien comprendre et tout comprendre en même temps, moi j’ai jamais pu comprendre – ca fais beaucoup de comprendre quand même – mais bon ! Allez, sourie, ça va aller regarde on est tous là ! lui dit-il avec un sourire chaleureux.  


La jeune fille retrouva le sourire malgré les yeux humide, après tout, les monologues de Stiles avaient toujours réussis à la faire sourire, que ce soit un sourire véritable ou un sourire gêné.  


Derek regarda Stiles rassurer Lydia, comme tous les membres de la meute bien sûr, mais son regard était différent. Emplis de compassion, un peu de tristesse évidement mais aussi – et ça Derek ne le comprenais pas encore – de jalousie.  
Stiles avait sentis quelque chose. Il ne savait pas ce que c’était. Il regarda dans la pièce et tomba sur le regard du loup. Oui, c’était de la que provenait cette sensation. Mais pourquoi ? Qu’est-ce que Derek à avoir avec ça ? Il le fixa avec des yeux qui disaient «mais qu’est-ce qu’il t’arrive ?» à ce moment, le loup garou baissa la tête, gêné. Pourquoi Stiles l’avait-il regardé comme cela ? Mais surtout, que ce passait-il dans sa tête ? Pourquoi son cœur s’était-il accélérer comme cela lorsqu’il avait croisé le regard du plus jeune ?  


Deaton en voyant ce qu’il venait de se passer décida de mettre un terme à l’entrevue, étant donné qu’il ne pouvait pas apporter plus de renseignement au groupe.  


\- Bon, écoute Lydia, rentre chez toi, rentrez tous chez vous, pour le moment il faut qu’elle reprenne ses esprits, que tout le monde reprenne ses esprits, fit Deaton  
\- On se rejoint tous chez moi, le contredit Derek. Ne t’inquiète pas Deaton, je ne vais pas leur parler de ça, dit-il en prenant soin de le regarder lorsqu’il s’adressa à lui.  
\- Pas de problème, mais n’y passer pas la nuit non plus, vous avez besoin de repos… Tous…  
\- Très bien, alors on y va.  


Lydia qui avais repris ses esprits se leva et commença à partir avec le reste de la meute.  


\- Derek !  


Le concerné se retourna et vis le vétérinaire qui l’avait appelé, avec un air grave dans son regard.  


\- Je dois te parler.  
\- D’accord, allez-y tout le monde, j’arrive.  
\- Stiles, reste là aussi, lui dit Deaton, je dois te parler aussi.  
\- Euh... ok... c’est pas parce que j’ai contracté une maladie en trainant avec des gens comme lui, hein ? dit-il en montrant Derek du doigt.  


Comme seule réponse il obtint un grognement de la part du loup accompagné de son fameux regard noir qui pétrifia Stiles sur place.  
Sans comprendre pourquoi, se regard posé sur lui glaça le sang – comme d’habitude lorsqu’il parlait sans réfléchir – mais cette fois si en plus de ça, il sentit un autre sentiment à l’inverse de la peur, c’était plutôt de l’admiration. Il se donna une gifle mentalement pour sortir de sa transe qui commençait à se faire remarquer.  


\- Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? fit Derek.  
\- Ça… lui répondit-il en lui tendant un cahier. Je l’ai ramassé lorsque Lydia est partie, il doit être à elle.  
\- Mais pourquoi vous ne lui avez pas rendu lorsque vous l’avez vu ? tenta Stiles.  
\- Ouvre le Derek. Elle s’est mise à dessiner…  


En effet, sur chaque page du cahier de la jeune fille, des triangles rouges était dessiné dans chaque endroit de chaque feuille. Mais toujours dans le même sens : la base droite et la pointe vers le haut, une barre traversait les triangles et deux petits point se situaient au-dessus de celle-ci.  


\- Qu’est-ce que ça signifie ? lança Derek  
\- Je n’en suis pas sûr, mais ce symbole est très connu… il s’apparente à la gente masculine : c’est le symbole du masculin.  
\- Et en quoi ça t’alarme ?  
\- Et bien… le fait qu’il soit rouge avec ce trait le coupant en deux et ses deux points au-dessus forme un symbole qui annonce quelque chose de très grand, un énorme changement va s’effectuer au sein de la meute. Mais le problème, c’est que ce symbole annonce quelque chose de très mauvais, comme la mort de la moitié de la meute, ou alors quelque chose de très grand comme l’élèvement de la meute à une force incroyable. C’est très variable, et celui-ci concerne tous les membres masculins. C’est pour cela que je voulais te parler Derek…  
\- Oh... et…Hm, pour moi ? balbutia Stiles  
\- Toi Stiles, je voulais te voir parce que tu ressens des choses n’est-ce pas ?  


Le regard de l’adolescent changea du tout au tout. Il paraissait apeurer, comment Deaton pouvait-il savoir cela ?  


\- Je t’ai vu aller réconforter Lydia tout à l’heure, et lorsque Derek t’as regardé de manière étrange, tu as tout de suite capté son regard, reprit le vétérinaire.  
\- Comment ça de manière étrange ? Je l’ai regardé c’est tout ! s’emporta le loup garou  


Stiles ressentait encore un sentiment qu’il ne connaissait pas au loup, décidément, il l’intriguait de plus en plus. C’était de la colère, certes, mais mêler à autre chose, quelque chose de tendre. Personne ici ne comprenait ce qui se passait.  


\- Ok ! Calme toi grand méchant loup, on a rien dis, et… Non Deaton, je ne sais pas ce qu’il se passe, je commence à sentir que quelque chose m’arrive, mais c’est certainement une grippe ou un truc du genre, dit-il avec son sourire qui réussissait a caché son angoisse.  


Derek le regardais encore une fois, en se demandant ce qui lui arrivais. C’était au départ un beta de sa meute, puis s’est devenu un membre de la meute de Scott au même titre que lui – même si Derek la dirigeait toujours-, on voyait dans le regard de l’ancien Alpha de l’incompréhension, il voyait bien que quelque chose lui arrivait mais ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu’il se passait. Il voulait le protéger. Ce soir il irait le voir pour en parler.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek et Stiles se retrouvèrent chez le loup garou.  
Tout le monde les attendait déjà dans le salon. Derek commença à annoncer qu’il voulait tout simplement parler de la meute. Evidement Scott était complètement d’accord avec le fait que Derek gère toujours la meute, car malgré le fait que ce soit désormais un vrai Alpha et que Derek ai été déchu, ce n’est pas pour autant que le jeune loup savait comment diriger la meute tout entière, c’est pourquoi les conseils du plus vieux étaient toujours les bienvenues. De plus tout le monde était d’accord avec ça aussi.  


\- Ok, Parrish, pourquoi tu es la ?  
\- Vous nous avez dit de venir ici en sortant de chez Deaton, dit-il d’un air surpris.  
\- Non, pas ça. Pourquoi tu es venu quand Lydia à hurler ? précisa Derek, sèchement  
\- Eh bien, euh, franchement… Je sais pas trop, j’ai entendu un cri quand j’étais au bureau du shérif, et je me suis dit qu’il fallait que je vienne au lycée, je sais pas pourquoi, je le sentais au fond de moi, répondit l’adjoint.  
\- C’est bien ce que je me disais.  
\- Mais qu’est-ce qu’il se passe au juste ?  
\- Parrish, pour faire simple, seul les personnes qui font partie de la meute peuvent entendre le hurlement de Lydia. En clair, tu appartiens à la meute.  
Brett regarda le nouveau venu d’une manière plutôt osée avant de déclarer :  
\- Super ! Un nouveau, et on fait comment pour la suite ?  
\- Comment ça ? fit Derek  
\- Eh bien oui, comment on le met au courant de ce qu’il se passe, de ce qu’il faut savoir et tout ?  
\- Tu as l’air de vouloir le faire alors vas-y ! lança Stiles un brin amusé.  
\- Ce qui voudrait dire que je passerais du temps avec un beau brun ? Moi ça me va !, dit Parrish avec un clin d’œil destiné au jeune homme.  
\- Attend… C’est moi le beau brun ? s’étonna Brett en rougissant quelques peu et en adressant un sourire gêné au Phoenix  
\- Tu en doute ? lui lança Parrish  


Tout le monde pouffa lorsqu’ils virent les regards que s’échangeais les deux hommes. Cela avait quelque chose d’attendrissant. Après tout ce que la meute a vécu, le fait qu’un couple se forme en son sein – que ce soit deux homme ne dérangeais personne évidemment – leur faisait du bien, cela montrait que malgré tout, le bonheur et l’amour arrivait toujours à prendre le dessus sur la haine et le malheur. Derek les regarda, puis se rappela la discussion avec Deaton « ce symbole annonce quelque chose de très positif ou de très négatif » et il voyait ici quelque chose de plutôt positif. Cela le rassura, si ils pouvaient tous éviter de se retrouver au combat contre de nouvelles créatures pour passer du bon temps entre ami – car ils forment une meute oui, mais ce sont avant tout des amis – tout le monde apprécierait.  


\- Ça te tente d’aller dans la forêt pour que je t’explique ce qu’il s’est passé ici avant que tu n’arrives ? dit Brett en direction de l’adjoint du shérif  
\- Oh… Oui, comme ça je ne serais pas perdu si on parle de combats que je n’ai pas vécu avec vous, répliqua-il  
La voix de Derek se fit entendre :  
\- Ok, je vous ai dit ce que j’avais à dire, et c’est pas un squat ici, donc tout le monde rentre et se repose, j’ai pas envie d’avoir des problèmes avec Deaton  


Tous les membres partirent un par un pour rentrer chez eux, mis à part Brett et Parrish qui partirent dans la forêt pour que le plus jeune fasse un cours d’histoire - combat et bons moments - que la meute avait vécu dans les bois.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles venais de finir de diner avec son père lorsque celui-ci reçu un appel du bureau et du repartir travailler, c’était devenu une habitude maintenant. Le shérif Stilinski avait du travail en retard, des anciennes affaires à résoudre avec les nouveaux éléments qu’il avait maintenant en sa connaissance – le surnaturel était entré dans sa vie aussi maintenant, il devait faire avec – mais aussi de nouvelles enquêtes puisque « le criminel ne s’arrête pas tout seul » avait-il l’habitude de dire.  
L’hyperactif était désormais dans sa chambre, il n’avait pas envie de faire ses devoirs mais les avais fait tout de même ; le coach n’aurais pas aimé et il n’avait pas envie d’avoir encore une retenue.  
S’installant dans son lit, un casque sur les oreilles et ses musiques préférées au volume maximum, les yeux fermés pour mieux apprécier, il n’entendit pas sa fenêtre s’ouvrir avec force et ne vit pas l’ombre imposante de l’intrus grandir sur le mur. L’air commençait à se rafraichir. Stiles frissonna plusieurs fois avant de pester contre la nuit froide. Sur le point de se lever pour aller augmenter le chauffage, il ouvrit les yeux puis sentit son cœur flancher. Etouffant un cri, l’adolescent sentit son rythme cardiaque partir à toute vitesse. Derek était assis sur son bureau.  
Après avoir fermé la fenêtre, l’air se réchauffa rapidement. Il se tourna vers l’homme à la forte musculature qui lui avait fait si peur.   
\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ? En fait non, j’ai une meilleure question : pourquoi la fenêtre ? L’homme a inventé un merveilleux appareil qui sert à contacter les gens ou à mettre plusieurs lettre les unes après les autres pour former des messages, on appelle ça un téléphone ! Ça sert dans des cas comme ça, à éviter que la personne qui est dans ma position ne meurt de peur… déblatéra Stiles  
\- Désolé, il fallait que je te parle, reprit le loup garou  
\- Oui, c’est pas comme si on avait passé l’après-midi ensemble et qu’on n’avait pas pu parler, je te comprends complétement, reprit l’adolescent avec son sarcasme habituel  
Comme s’il n’avait rien entendu, le jeune Hale repris :  
\- Je voulais te parler de ce qu’il t’arrive. J’aurais voulu savoir ce que tu ressentais exactement  
\- Bon, comme je pense que tu vas pas me lâcher sinon, ok, on va en parler. Mais descend de mon bureau ! Assieds-toi sur mon lit plutôt, je te rappel que je bosse là où tu as posé ton fessier  
\- Sérieusement ? s’étonna le loup  
\- Ma maison, mes règles, répondis sèchement le jeune homme  
Le plus vieux s’exécuta, Stiles le rejoignis sur son matelas, et il commença à lui décrire ce qu’il ressentait au fond de lui.  
\- Je ne sais pas trop ce que j’ai, mais par exemple tout à l’heure, à la clinique, quand Lydia a failli péter les plombs, je l’ai ressenti, c’est comme si moi j’allais péter les plombs, mais en sachant que c’était pas vraiment moi… C’était trop bizarre… Et ensuite… Il y a eu toi…  
\- Comment ça « il y a eu moi » ?!  
\- Eh ben tu sais, quand tu m’as regardé, j’ai capté quelque chose aussi, mais c’était diffèrent de Lydia, elle j’ai senti qu’elle était tendu et stressée, mais en te regardant toi, j’avais mal. Enfin, pas un mal physique hein, mais c’était entre le léger et le fort, j’avais envie de faire quelque chose aussi mais je sais pas ce que c’était, ni de quoi j’avais envie exactement…  
L’ancien Alpha sentit son rythme cardiaque s’accélérer. Stiles venais de décrire exactement ce qu’il avait ressentis à cet instant là, dans la clinique vétérinaire.   
\- Derek ! Là j’ai peur, enfin, je sais que c’est pas moi là, et c’est pas vraiment de la peur, enfin si aussi, mais j’en ressent une qui n’est pas de moi, je le sais et a côté moi j’ai peur. Qu’est-ce qu’il m’arrive ?!, fit l’adolescent, perdu. En fait, peut etre stressé, ouais ça dois être ça, je suis stresser. Mais nan, c’est pas moi ! Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe Derek ? Qu’est-ce que j’ai ?! dit-il en se tournant vers lui, un air perdu et affolé sur le visage.   
En voyant la tête de Stiles et les sentiments qui en émanaient, le loup ne put garder ça pour lui, il fallait qu’il lui avoue.  
\- Stiles, calme toi, je pense savoir ce qu’il t’arrive…  
\- C’est quoi ?! Pourquoi je perds la tête comme ça ? Me dis pas que c’est le Nogitsune, parce que je pourrais pas le supporter encore et me dis pas que ça va aller parce que je sais que c’est faux. Si je dois retourner à Eichen House j’y arriverais pas ! dit-il avec les yeux humides  
\- Je pense que tu ressens les émotions autour de toi, alors calme-toi et concentre-toi sur quelque chose de positif, qui te rend heureux, s’empressa de lui dire le jeune homme  
Au bout de quelques minutes, le garçon commença à se détendre. Le loup compris que cela fonctionnait, il était heureux de voir que Stiles réussissait à se calmer.   
\- C’est bon Stiles, ça va aller, dit-il en le prenant par les épaules pour lui faire une accolade amicale. Et je le pense, si ce que j’ai dit est vrai, tu dois pouvoir capter que je ne te mens pas. C’était quoi ta pensée positive ? A quoi tu as pensé pour te calmer ?  
\- A toi…

 

Après plusieurs séances chez Deaton, Stiles découvrit qu’il pouvait faire ressentir à quelqu’un ce que lui-même ressentais s’il le désirait d’un simple touché, il arrivait désormais aussi à contrôler son aptitude à percevoir les sentiments et les sensations des personnes – et même des animaux - qui l’entouraient. Malgré tous les efforts qu’il faisait, il ne pouvait pas les ressentir sur une longue distance, excepté pour une seule personne. Derek. Il ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi, mais savais que quelque chose l’attirait chez cet homme. De plus en plus. Incontestablement.  
Il s’était également découvert un autre pouvoir : celui de sécréter des spores à volonté sur son épiderme. De ce fait, il était capable d’endormir quelqu’un lorsqu’il le touchait, ou même de l’apaiser s’il le souhaitait.  
\- Très bien Stiles, maintenant que tu réussis à contrôler tes aptitudes, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose. Quelque chose de personnel, sur ta mère et ta famille maternelle, dit Deaton  
\- Je t’attends dans la voiture, lança Derek qui était à côté de l’adolescent  
\- Non, reste, rétorquât-il rapidement en prenant la main du loup sans quitter le vétérinaire des yeux  
Son cœur venait de rater un battement, venait-il réellement de prendre la main du jeune brun ?   
Le loup garou venait d’entrelacer ses doigts avec ceux du jeune homme, sans réfléchir. Sans plus réellement contrôler ses pouvoirs, Stiles fit ressentir ses sentiments à Derek, celui-ci arborait désormais un magnifique sourire. Le fils du shérif lui-même n’en revenais pas, ça y est, il venait de découvrir pourquoi l’homme l’attirait autant : il l’aimait. Sans savoir pourquoi.   
\- Eh bien, je ne pensais pas que ça arriverais si vite, mais vu ce que vous venez de faire, il va falloir que je t’enseigne plus de choses que prévues aujourd’hui, dit Deaton.  
\- Que- Comment ça ? répondit Stiles, perdu  
\- Commençons au début… Par ton arrière-grand-père. Il n’était pas humain.  
A ces mots, le fils du shérif se raidit. En sentant cela, Derek resserra la poigne qu’il avait sur sa main, ce qui permit à l’adolescent de se détendre quelque peu, et de pouvoir écouter la suite.  
\- Comme je te le disais, il n’était pas humain, dans la mythologie slave, on l’appelle Tchernobog, le Dieu Noir. Il utilisait ses capacités pour détruire et semer la terreur et la mort. Tu dois surement connaitre des histoires avec des méchantes et des gentilles sorcières ; ton histoire est semblable à ces récits. Tchernobog était surnommé le Dieu Noir, mais il existe son antithèse : Belobog. C’est le nom donné au Dieu Blanc, celui qui apporte la paix et la vie. Chacune de ses entités ont tant de pouvoir que c’est presque impossible de les compter ; ceux que tu as aujourd’hui en ta possession ne sont que le commencement. Tu devrais bientôt en voir apparaitre de nouveaux, que tu sauras contrôler d’instinct. Ce seront des aptitudes de Tchernobog ou de Belobog. Il est dit que si l’un meurt, l’autre ne peux survivre : ils forment à eux deux la balance en parfait équilibre entre le bien et le mal. Ce sont tous deux des Dieux. Lorsque l’une de ses deux divinité apparait, son opposé voit le jour également, la nature s’équilibre seule. Et c’est toi, Stiles, qui as vu le jour.  
\- … Quoi ?! Mais… Mais, mais c’est pas possible, il fallait vraiment que ça tombe sur moi ? Je peux pas être un Tchernobyl ! Je suis encore au lycée !  
\- Tchernobog, Stiles, Tchernobog… le corrigeât le loup qui ne tenait plus la main du jeune homme  
\- Merci Derek, quand à toi Stiles, ton arrière-grand-père était effectivement un Dieu Noir, mais ta mère quant à elle était une Belobog. Ce que je veux t’expliquer, c’est que c’est à toi de choisir qui tu seras, ce sera le jour de ton 18ème anniversaire que tu sauras de quel côté de la balance tu es.   
\- J’ai… Rien compris, lui signifia le lycéen  
\- Pour faire simple, tu sauras si tu es un Dieu Noir ou un Dieu Blanc le jour de tes 18 ans.  
\- Mais ! Mais c’est dans… Dans deux mois, s’essouffla l’adolescent  
Son pouls s’emballa, sa vision commençais à se troublée. Il s’appuya sur la table d’opération qui se trouvait derrière lui pour ne pas tomber à terre, il avait chaud, froid, des points noirs vinrent obscurcir sa vision plus qu’elle ne l’était déjà. Il paniquait.  
Le loup garou vint devant lui, en le prenant par les épaules, essayant de le faire respirer, de lui faire passer la crise de panique, mais rien ne l’arrêtait. Il décida donc de le remmener chez lui, un environnement aussi familier que sa chambre, avec son père à ses côtés ne pourrait que lui faire du bien.


End file.
